Sakura's movement
by I got a new account
Summary: Sakura caught Sasuke cheating with her best friend now she find's a new life alot of Sasuke bashing. Gaasaku EVERYTHING MIGHT BE A LITTLE OR ALOT OCC BUT IT'S SOMEWHAT GOOD
1. Chapter 1

Sakura's parents are big company owners and Sasuke's there co-worker's. Also in this Temari was to one to get her brother and best friend together. Ino's parents also worked under Sakura's to be honest almost all of their parent's worked under Sakura's that's how they met also Sakura has a brother named Sei.

Sakura walked to her and Sasuke's bedroom she heard strange noises. To be honest she wasn't supposed to be home until next week but she wanted to surprise him. Sadly now it seemed to have been a bad idea. She hadn't made a noise since it was going to be a surprise she walked to there room and opened it. There she saw her best friend Ino Yakanama under her boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha. She froze they were naked she knew that for sure he was on top of her and you could see he was frozen like she was. She sighed, "I'm home but I guess this is goodbye," with that she got her already packed suitcase because she was away she had packed everything and of course they had only been living together for 2 weeks so she hadn't really took much out of her suite case only clothes.

"I regret being anything to both of you," with that she slammed the door and walked off crying she went to her red BMW and drove off. Where was she going to her best friend of course well used to be second best friend but someone needed to replace Ino. Her eyes stung with tears soon she was crying desperately that image repeating in her head. She had been best friends with Ino for 18 year's and Sasuke's girlfriend for 3. She pulled herself together and walked to Hinata Hyuga and Neji Hughes's small mansion there parent's gave them. She rung the doorbell and asked for Hinata who walked out. Sakura ran and hugged her crying once again. She was taken into Hinata's room while someone got things ready for her living. Hinata rubbed her back as Sakura cried on her shoulder an hour or so later Sakura finally stopped crying.

"Sakura-chan what's wrong," Hinata whispered.

"I- I-got H-Home ear-early fr-from my trip a-an-and wanted to su-surprise Sa-Sasuke-kun and," she began crying loudly again she sobbed in between her sentence.

"A-And I saw I-Ino in b-bed n-naked w-with h-him," Sakura cried loudly again. Hinata's eyes widened. Hinata reached for her phone and dialed her boyfriend up. He was Sakura's brother at heart and Sasuke's best friend.

"Ohayo Hinata-chan!" he exclaimed. "Hinata-chan why are you crying," he asked suddenly.

"Naruto-kun you need to come quick I am not crying it's Sakura-chan hurry," she rushed.

"I'll be right over," Naruto slammed his phone shut and raced there. All the conversations went just like that and Hinata invited Shikamaru, Temari, Sai, Tenten. They all arrived worried. Neji also sat there.

"What's going on Neji," they all asked going to Hinata's room.

"I don't know but Sakura has been crying for hours and Sasuke and Ino aren't here I what happened.

"Well we'll see I mean listen." Tenten said they heard long sobbing and Hinata shushing and whispering 'it'll be fine Sakura-chan' 'Don't cry'.

They all entered the room it was dark purple, and Lavender. They saw Sakura Tenten and Temari rushed to her.

"What's wrong Sakura," They both asked fast.

"I-I s-saw I-Ino an-and Sa-Sasu-Sasuke I-In be-bed t-to-together," she said sniffling and crying and the end of the sentence loudly. She looked like a dying angel.

"It'll be alright," Temari said.

"I'm going to beat that teme up!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Watch out Ino, Sasuke curse were going to pound you," Tenten and Temari said holding their fist in there palm a dark aura surrounding them. The rest of the night was spent with them trying to calm Sakura down.

Sakura cried all night she had a high fever the next morning and they gave her sleeping pills to make sure she get's all the sleep she need's they gave her sweet's to ease the pain and watched funny movies with her and other thing's.

"Sakura-chan it's time to move on with your life," Sakura had called her mother for advice and that is what she got.

-TIME SKIP-

*Beep beep* you are 2 year's in the future *beep beep.*

Sakura had earned a big name in the past few year's she was probably the greatest doctor living it is rumored. Her mentor is Tsunade she was once the greatest doctor. She is really strong works for a lot of spy agencies and is a top doctor and also she is a great model and fashion designer. Her younger brother took over her family company. She was also a great singer. That's how she met him.

Gaara.

She had been on a concert and he was a great singer offering to collaborate with her and soon she and him had become a coupel her was an artist creating song's singing them painting creating structures and he loved the beach working with sand.

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara loaded the last bag in the car before turning to his beautiful girlfriend who exited the house she had been staying in since she had moved to Suna. "Are you sure about this?" he asked her.

Sakura looked at the red head with a determined look "I have to" she locked the door. Then made her way to the car she looked at him again "I refused to run anymore Gaara" with that said she entered the car and closed the door.

Gaara sighed, and then closed the booth. He ran his finger through his hair, lost in thought 'I don't want you to get hart again Sakura'. He let out another sigh before making his way around the car to sit in the driver seat.

The pink haired girl knew her boyfriend was not happy about her returning to the town where her ex was. But it's something she needed to do. She will be dammed if Sasuke kept her from her friends and family.

The male next to her spoke but not taking his eyes off the road "where will we be staying?".

She looked at the passing scenery before looking to him and answering "one of my family houses I wanted a small apartment but my parents insisted I don't". He nodded his head; Sakura could tell they were something else on his mind as well. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it; he did the same thing a couple of minutes later. Sakura got annoyed by this "what is it Gaara?" she asked.

'Trust her to know something was bothering me' he gave her a side look. "What if…" he stopped before taking a deep breath he spoke again "what if you run into that…that ex boyfriend and traitor of a ex best friend of yours? What if you fall for him? What if you don't love me anymore".

Sakura noticed his fingers tighten around the steering wheel. She placed her hand gently over his and smiled at him "Gaara with you by my side I can take on the world and them I can't love anyone but you!" she felt his grip loosen on the wheel.

Gaara looked to the beauty next to him and gave her a soft tiny smile "okay" he bent down and quickly gave her a kiss before turning back to the road.

Sakura was shocked but then smiled even bigger before looking outside the window to the passing car's 'watch out Sasuke I am coming home and I am not alone'. She opened the window looking out. The warm air hit her still pale creamy skin. Her long hair blew smoothly. She had cut her hair when she was Sasuke's girlfriend. He said he liked it short but these few year's she kept it Gaara also liked it long. It was funny because she had some purple and blond natural highlights. Gaara smiled he always loved Sakura's hair. It was unique like her one of a kind just like her.

"Sakura what do you plan on doing there," he asked.

"You'll see Gaara you'll see," she leaned in pecking him on the cheek.

"Hmm," he frowned at the lack of information.

-A LONG CAR/ AIRPLANE RIDE LATER-

"Okay we are at the airport where Gaara and his beautiful girlfriend Sakura have landed there private jet that he bought for her birthday. They are stay here in Konoha for Sakura's new movie and his new art exhibit." A news reporter said.

"Okay let's get close," another said walking to them. Sakura and Gaara answered a lot of questions slowly slipping into their awaiting limo. Sakura walked to her awaiting house. It was beautiful it was on a mountain it had a pool and it was a six bedroom 3 bathroom and 2 kitchen, 2 garage house. Sakura walked in and Gaara unloaded the boxes. Sakura ran in Gaara carrying a box behind her she took the cover's off the sofa and sat down.

"Finally," she got up and helped Gaara with the boxes well tried she almost tripped over but luckily he caught her with a free hand. Soon they were unpacked now for tomorrow they were going to meet the crew at a cafe near by including ex friend's and boyfriends.

REVIEW IF YOU LIKE PUPPIES!


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura woke up sun hitting her eye's. She opened them slowly trying to adjust. Her eye's set and she saw a window curtainless then she remembered where they were. Sakura began to get up but failed she looked around and saw Gaara holding her waist. She smiled slowly removing his arm from her knowing he was a light sleeper and began to get up only to be brought down by Gaara. His hand holding onto her tank top.

"Gaara-kun let go we need to get ready," Sakura said looking at the clock.

"Sakura go back to sleep we can be late," he said.

"Gaa-kun I'll go get ready you can sleep," she said pulling away. She heard him get up and looked back.

"Sakura you know I don't like sleeping without you," he said. She knew because he didn't sleep before well he didn't sleep much and when she came he didn't mind snuggling and sleeping at all. She was happy.

"Well that's too bad," she teased going to her suitcase. She chose a white blouse it had no shoulder but continued down to her wrist it had a lacey design on the neck line. She also got black leggings and a white purse with a gold chain and black diamond's decorating it she had a pearl necklace and bracelet. She completed it with white flat's deciding to keep it comfortable. She took her towel and walked into the bathroom and began her morning routine.

-TIME SKIP-

Sakura and Gaara arrived at the cafe on time. Gaara wore black jeans a red shirt and maroon conver's. He had a black hoodie on top it still showed some of the shirt. They walked to the reserved room. Everyone smiled and greeted her. Sakura felt tears but shook it off.

"Hey Sakura!" they greeted.

"Hi everyone I would like you to meet Gaara my boyfriend," she introduced.

"Who doesn't know him," Hinata asked.

"I MISSED YOU SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I missed you too Naruto but you don't have to yell," Sakura smiled.

Temari walked up to Sakura with Kankaro, "Hey Sakura, Little bro," she said.

"Hey Temari," Sakura said Gaara nodded.

Soon everyone settled in and talked. They decided to come to Sakura's house later and help set up the house and until then bit each other goodbye.

Sakura unlocked the door and pushed it open to her home. She looked back at Gaara who was locking the door to the car. "Gaara I am going to get ready to go out shopping with the girls, okay" she said.

Gaara nodded his head "I will stay here and wait for the guy's".

Sakura ran up to her room and pulled on some new clothes and then made her way down the stairs. She looked to see Gaara speaking on the phone.

"Okay I will tell her" he said "bye" Gaara placed the phone down before turning to Sakura "Temari said they are almost here," Sakura smiled and slowly walked up to Gaara, making sure to give an extra sway to her hips. Gaara raised an eyebrow and smirked "why miss Haruno, are you trying to seduce me".

Sakura just grinned and wrapped her arms around Gaara neck and started planting small kisses on his neck before looking up at him "maybe".

Gaara chuckles "little minx" before they could go any further they was knock on the door.

"Will you two stop doing smooch faces to each other and open the door!" they heard Temari yell.

Sakura laughed and opened the door for the blonde "missed you too Temari".

Temari just smirked " let's go, oh and Gaara the guy's will be here to help you with the set up" she said then dragged Sakura out of the door.

Sakura looked around the shop that the girls had dragged her into. She looked to see Tenten holding up a dress to herself "that looks cute on you Tenten".

Tenten smiled "thanks" she walked to the counter to buy it.

Temari bought her outfit already so did Hinata . Sakura did not know what to get. Sakura signed 'i can't find one dress that's for me' she thought. But then she saw it, it was the most beautiful dress she ever laid eyes on. She touched the fabric "it's perfect" she whispered in shock. Her dress was light green lighter than her eyes it had a a cherry blossom in the middel of the chest that had green vines covering her top part (desigh) it went to the floor with a slit on one side.

The girls arrived at Sakura home to see the boys went all out with the decorating. Sakura up ran to Gaara hugging him to death "Gaara it's amazing".

Gaara just smirked at her "well I am amazing".

Sakura rolled her eyes but smiled. She kissed him on lips "me and the girls are going to get ready".

Gaara watched as the females went up the stairs. He then turned to the boys, pacifically a certain blonde "Naruto stop eating the damn ramen" he growled.

The boys waited for the girls to return. When the ladies came down the stairs all guys jaws hit the floor. Naruto was first to say what they all were thinking "Whow".

Gaara slowly approached Sakura, still in awe at her. He placed his hand on her cheek "you gorgeous cherry"

Sakura blushed "I am happy you like it"

Gaara gave her a sexy smirk "how can I not like it, especially when you're in it" he then lead her to where the music was playing.

Sakura was having fun dancing with the man who won her heart, that she didn't even notice Temari answer the door until she heard Temari stern voice through the room "what the hell are the two of you doing here?!".

Sakura felt her blood run cold when her green eyes settle on the people who betrayed her.

Hey Minna I'm back sorry for being gone for so long my mom got pneumonia and I had the flu we had guest over and everything was in a mess and of course me going trying to fix it up still helping my mom and then going out with my friend I had an adventure. Sorry I'm recovering and soon will be back luckily I'm writing this story with someone so maybe this story will be updated faster Idk but ya. I feel like Kakashi but he purposely get's late so I'm not like him cuz Kaka-baka is special.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke smirked at the shocked pink haired girl "hello Sakura".

Ino smirked as well "hi forehead"

Sakura did not know how to react. But Gaara did, he stood in front of her protectively. Sasuke glared at Gaara "who the hell are you?" he spat out.

Gaara cold stare intensified "I am her boyfriend" he answered.

Sasuke face was shocked, then turned angry "I always knew she was a- slu" Sasuke did not get to finish because Gaara fist met his face.

"Sasuke?!" Ino yelled in despair.

"Don't you dare insult her, you b***!" the redhead yelled.

Sakura looked at Gaara in awe then smirked at the blood faced Sasuke and Ino who ran to his side to help him up. She took a step in front of them and pointed to the door " get your sorry a*** out of my house Uchiha and pig!".

All there friends stood there as if they struck by lightning, then snapped out of it. Temari was the first to act, she shoved the blonde girl out of the door "get out", Naruto and Neji dragged Sasuke out who was kicking and screaming profounds at them.

Sakura looked to Gaara who only pulled her close "we will talk about this after the party" he whispered in her ear. After everything went back to normal everyone went back to partying. After their goodbyes were said Gaara and Sakura friends left.

The couple were now sitting in the living room in silence. Sakura opened mouth to speak but then closed it, then sighed in frustration "Gaara I am sorry" she blunted out.

Gaara was taken back at what she said "Sakura you have nothing to be sorry about" he spoke sympathetically.

She raised her head to look at him "but it's my fault Sasuke came here".

He sighed, placed his hand on her cheek and his forehead on her's "Sakura that guy is at fault, not you" he kissed on the nose "he is jealous that you moved on" he then kissed her on her lips "I love you and nothing will ever change that".

Sakura eyes watered before Gaara knew it she tackled him to the floor in a bone crushing hug "I love you so much too" Gaara only cuckold.

"Come on let's head to bed," Gaara said. She got off him a blush gracing her face.

"I-I'm s-sorry," she stuttered.

 _ **Way to go Sakura you impressed us in front of Gaa-kun.**_

 _Inner haven't heard from you for a while._

 _ **Well when your mom awakened you from Sasuke's being disgusting you didn't need me but now you do that he's back and your back and you totally need help with Gaara you're an idiot without me I don't know how you scored a hot one like him.**_

 _Inner!_

"Sakura," Gaara said shaking her.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said blushing harder.

"Come on let's head up," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her up the stair's. They walk in to find their bed filled with rose petals there room with heart shaped balloons and there light's to be heart shaped to.

"Beautiful," she said.

"You like it, it was Naruto's idea," Gaara asked.

"Thank you," she said breathless.

"Come on we should sleep it's three in the morning," he said. They changed and went to sleep.

WAKE UP TIME!

Sakura opened her eye's slowly. She saw Gaara next to her. Smiling she kissed his cheek and got up slowly out of his grip. She did her daily return and walked to the kitchen and started to cook. After a while Gaara came down and leaned to the counter next to her yawning.

"Morning," he said.

"It's one in the afternoon," she replied continuing to cook.

"Mmm that's nice," he smiled. There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," he said walking over and opening the door. There stood Sakura's parent's Mebuki and Kizashi.

"Hello Gaara," Kakashi brightened.

"Hello sweetie." Mebuki smiled.

"Oh umm come in," he said opening the door wider. "Sakura's in the kitchen I'll go get her." She said as they went into the living room.

"Gaara who is it," they heard a distance voice say.

"Don't worry I'll go," Mebuki said setting her purse down.

REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

Mebuki walked into the kitchen "hello sweetheart".

Sakura face split into a huge smile before running to embrace her mother in a tight hug. "I missed you mum".

Mebuki just smiled "i missed you too" she hugged the pink haired girl tighter.

The green eyed girl pulled away after a while "where's dad?" she asked looking around for her father.

"He's with Gaara right now" she answered.

Sakura nodded her head then looked back at her cooking "care to help me mum?".

The older women made her way to the food smiling "of course dear".

(Back in the living room)

Gaara and Kakashi were just talking when Gaara bought up Sasuke coming here. "So he came here just to what? to get back at her or to win her over?" the silver haired male asked as his eyes narrowed.

Gaara leaned back on the couch running his hand through his hair and let out a sigh "I don't know and don't care" he then looked to the kitchen "but I'll never let him hurt Sakura".

Kakashi looked to the fuming red head then gave him a closed eyed smile. He clapped the boy on the shoulder "I am happy Sakura has found a good guy like you Gaara" Gaara just blushed out of embarrassment and coughed into his hand to cover it up, Kakashi just chuckled.

Just then Sakura and Mebuki walked in with the food. Sakura ran into her father's arms as soon as the food was placed on the table"dad!" she yelled in joy. Kakashi just laughed and spun her around before putting her down and ruffling her hair.

Sakura pouted and swiped playfully at her dad "hey!" everyone just chuckled at the pink haired girl's face.

Kakashi placed his hands on her shoulders "I happy to see you again Sakura" he then looked at Gaara "also that you chose someone good like Gaara to be with you".

"I know, he's amazing isn't he" Sakura grinned at the now blushing red head.

"Sakura" he groaned out. Gaara can never take a compliment without blushing, Sakura knew this and enjoyed using it against him. Gaara just sighed and gestured to the table "can we just eat". Everybody sat down ate and talked amongst themselves.

AFTER DINNER

Everyone retired to their room soon after dinner. Sakura not able to sleep gently got up. She looked over to Gaara who was surprisingly still asleep. Usually the smallest things wake him up. She walked to the kitchen and decided to make some tea. During the process some gentle hands slithered across her waist.

"Gaara-kun," she said looking up. He buried his face in her hair.

"Couldn't sleep," he asked.

"Hmm," she answered leaning back. She poured them tea as they both sat down. Silence filled them as they drank quietly.

"Sakura you do know that I will protect you no matter what, right," he gently asked.

"She put her head on his shoulder. " I know my prince will save me," she whispered.

Gaara smiled they walked to the kitchen cleaning up. Gaara smirked picking her up bridal style gently walking to their room. Sakura giggled gently. When they reached their door they heard a cough. Gaara turned around to see Kakashi. Sakura blushed tomato red. She quickly hopped down.

"Hi daddy what are you doing awake so late," she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said.

"I couldn't sleep," she answered, "So we got tea, I'm going to bed now," she said marching in.

"Gaara we need to talk," Kakashi said. Gaara nodded walking to him. "You'll want this," he said passing him a box. He winked walking back to his room. Gaara gently opened the box to find a collection of the Iccha Iccha paradise book's. (Sorry if I spelled that wrong) and some sexual tool's. He blushed red like his hair. Opened Kakashi's door slipped it into the side and closed the door. Laying down next to Sakura and letting sleep come over him.

A little weird sorry. REVIEW! Sorry I was late.


	6. Good new's?

Hii everyone this is your lazy aouther I will be updateing soon in 2-4 day's anyway also IF U LIKE NALU go to my watt's app my username is 'devilslookout' it's a really good story in my opinion I will update that a lot but don't worry. I haven't forgeten about all my awsome reader's here. So this was just a head's up. Go read my NALU story and also expect a update in 2-4 day's I promise.


	7. Chapter 6

Mebuki walked into the kitchen "hello sweetheart".

Sakura face split into a huge smile before running to embrace her mother in a tight hug. "I missed you mum".

Mebuki just smiled "i missed you too" she hugged the pink haired girl tighter.

The green eyed girl pulled away after a while "where's dad?" she asked looking around for her father.

"He's with Gaara right now" she answered.

Sakura nodded her head then looked back at her cooking "care to help me mum?".

The older women made her way to the food smiling "of course dear".

(Back in the living room)

Gaara and Kakashi were just talking when Gaara bought up Sasuke coming here. "So he came here just to what? to get back at her or to win her over?" the silver haired male asked as his eyes narrowed.

Gaara leaned back on the couch running his hand through his hair and let out a sigh "I don't know and don't care" he then looked to the kitchen "but I'll never let him hurt Sakura".

Kakashi looked to the fuming red head then gave him a closed eyed smile. He clapped the boy on the shoulder "I am happy Sakura has found a good guy like you Gaara" Gaara just blushed out of embarrassment and coughed into his hand to cover it up, Kakashi just chuckled.

Just then Sakura and Mebuki walked in with the food. Sakura ran into her father's arms as soon as the food was placed on the table"dad!" she yelled in joy. Kakashi just laughed and spun her around before putting her down and ruffling her hair.

Sakura pouted and swiped playfully at her dad "hey!" everyone just chuckled at the pink haired girl's face.

Kakashi placed his hands on her shoulders "I happy to see you again Sakura" he then looked at Gaara "also that you chose someone good like Gaara to be with you".

"I know, he's amazing isn't he" Sakura grinned at the now blushing red head.

"Sakura" he groaned out. Gaara can never take a compliment without blushing, Sakura knew this and enjoyed using it against him. Gaara just sighed and gestured to the table "can we just eat". Everybody sat down ate and talked amongst themselves.

AFTER DINNER

Everyone retired to their room soon after dinner. Sakura not able to sleep gently got up. She looked over to Gaara who was surprisingly still asleep. Usually the smallest things wake him up. She walked to the kitchen and decided to make some tea. During the process some gentle hands slithered across her waist.

"Gaara-kun," she said looking up. He buried his face in her hair.

"Couldn't sleep," he asked.

"Hmm," she answered leaning back. She poured them tea as they both sat down. Silence filled them as they drank quietly.

"Sakura you do know that I will protect you no matter what, right," he gently asked.

"She put her head on his shoulder. " I know my prince will save me," she whispered.

Gaara smiled they walked to the kitchen cleaning up. Gaara smirked picking her up bridal style gently walking to their room. Sakura giggled gently. When they reached their door they heard a cough. Gaara turned around to see Kakashi. Sakura blushed tomato red. She quickly hopped down.

"Hi daddy what are you doing awake so late," she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said.

"I couldn't sleep," she answered, "So we got tea, I'm going to bed now," she said marching in.

"Gaara we need to talk," Kakashi said. Gaara nodded walking to him. "You'll want this," he said passing him a box. He winked walking back to his room. Gaara gently opened the box to find a collection of the Iccha Iccha paradise book's. (Sorry if I spelled that wrong) and some sexual tool's. He blushed red like his hair. Opened Kakashi's door slipped it into the side and closed the door. Laying down next to Sakura and letting sleep come over him.

A little weird sorry. REVIEW! Sorry I was late.


End file.
